1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an animal feeding apparatus. More specifically, the invention relates to the animal feeding apparatus wherein part of the apparatus is disposable.
2. Description of Related Art
Animal feeding can be accomplished by using many different apparatus such as bowls and dishes. These bowls and dishes are usually made of durable-rigid materials. While the durable material provides long lifetime for the feeding device, another problem of cleanness arises that may cause potential infection. Potential infection may also affect pet owner due to handling of animal apparatus. Another type of feeding apparatus for domestic animals is disposable feeding apparatus. These apparatus can be quite inexpensive as they use low cost material. Due to low cost material these apparatus structure is usually weak and unstable. They can flip over easily. Therefore there is a need for a feeding apparatus that is strong enough yet does not cause infection or does not require cleaning.